Magic Sailor
by blasterdramon
Summary: Raye never thought she would be reminded of her past. But after rescuing Kyubey changed that, and the life of someone else. Also a crossover of Digimon Tamers and continuing after Cardfight Sailor. Rated K through T for some possible battle images.
1. The Secret of Sailor Mars

A/N: Get ready for a big surprise.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, or Puella Magi Madoka Magica.

Chapter 1

The Secret of Sailor Mars

Max came back to Christina's lab after helping get Aichi, Emi, Renji, Sutā, Ben, Tien, Jasmine and the other Elemental Sailors back to their houses, Sutā and Renji were able to stay in Aichi and Emi's home when Sutā used some sort of hypnotism. When he returned, it was about 10 at night. The girl known as Sayaka explained," I'm sure that you're wondering what's going on, well you see, I'm supposed to be dead. Right Raye, or should I call you by the name you were given at birth, Homura?"

Raye then said," I guess the cat's out of the bag. The truth is that I was born Homura Akemi, but about two years ago I changed my name to Raye Hino. When I was 14, a few months before I met Serena and Amy, I was what is known as a Magical Girl. We were chosen by Kyubey to help defeat creatures known as Witches, we do this by transforming with our Soul Gem." She then fished out a silver ring with strange writing on it from her pocket, a purple diamond appeared on her left middle fingernail, then it and the ring disappeared and a small egg shaped purple gem in a golden base. Sayaka then pulled out a silver ring also, except this one had a small round blue gem in it and a crescent moon appeared on her left middle fingernail. They too disappeared and a gem similar to Raye's appeared, except Sayaka's was blue and had a crescent moon on the top. Kyubey then said," Soul Gems aren't as easy to dispose of, if you had on, you had to be a Magical Girl. Also, if it breaks, you die." Everyone in the room except Raye and Sayaka were shocked and Mina said," Yea right, it's not like it's her life. Right Raye?"

Raye replied," Actually, it kind of is. To become a Magical Girl, you have to make a contract with Kyubey, and to do that, you make a wish. Kyubey then pulls your soul out of your body and makes it into a Soul Gem. From that point on, you're a Magical Girl."

Max then said," That's insane! That's basically saying one drop of that thing and she's dead."

Kyubey then said," She also would die if her Soul Gem is over 100 meters away from her person."

Max replied," That's just basically proving my point." Max then realized something and said," I just remembered where I saw Sayaka before, her story was on the news. So either something happened to bring her back to life, or she's a zombie."

Raye realized this also and asked Sayaka," How did you come back?"

Sayaka then said," Somehow I was separated from my Witch form."

Lita then asked," And by Witch, do you mean the pointy nose, warty green face, broom riding kind?"

Sayaka shook her head no and answered," Nope, these Witches are beings that spread seeds of disaster across the world. Normally, they would conceal themselves behind barriers. Also, if you're targeted by one, you get a special mark somewhere on your body, mainly the neck, called a Witch's Kiss. The Witch makes the person depressed enough that it causes them to commit suicide."

A/N: I don't know exactly what Witches do, so yeah.

Kyubey then said," When Sayaka mentioned her Witch form, she was referring to the fact that when a Soul Gem is tainted fully, it becomes a Grief Seed, and the Magical Girl sadly becomes a Witch."

Serena then asked Raye," Raye, why didn't you tell us this before?"

Raye answered," Because I was worried that you guys would get targeted by a Witch. More importantly, how is Kyubey able to be seen by you guys? Only Magical Girls could."

Kyubey answered," Sailor Scouts and anyone with special powers from the Silver Millennium could see me. Don't know about the human woman though."

Max then said," That _woman_ happens to be our leading forensics scientist and her name happens to be Christina."

Christina then said," The photo of the Elemental Scouts was from the Silver Millenium, I could have been exposed to some sort of energy. I also am a _huge_ fan of the magical arts. I've studied stuff about daemons and other sort of creatures ever since I learned about Matrix."

Kyubey replied," I guess that also would allow regular humans to see me also."

Amara then said," I think it'd be best if we pay attention to see if anyone has a Witch's Kiss."

Kyubey felt something and said," We got some bad news, all of the previous Witches that we know of have been revived."

Sayaka then changed her Soul Gem back to a ring, putted it on and asked," Does that mean?"

Kyubey nodded and answered," Yes, she is even back. At least Mami can fight back." Sayaka then told everyone who didn't know about Mami, another Magical Girl, and how she was killed by Charlotte, a Witch, she was able to stop herself from mentioning Mami dying when Charlotte bit her head off. Kyubey then said," Her death was sad. However, she was brought back and now my reason why I'm here." He then looked at Rika, who was still there. Rika then said," Seriously!? Me, a Magical Girl? I'm already full with school, being a Tamer and being a priestess."

Kyubey replied," I know of your duty of being a Tamer and being a priestess. Besides, Homura, I mean Raye, Mami, Sayaka, Kyoko, and Ma." He couldn't really finish that last name because Sayaka covered his mouth, but Raye knew what he meant. She turned her Soul Gem back to a ring and after putting it on, she said," You were about to say Madoka, weren't you?" Sayaka and Kyubey didn't know what to say until Sayaka quietly said," No." She then said," We were going to surprise you, but I guess the cat's out of the bag."

Raye then asked," Where is she? Trust me, if you don't tell me, I'll transform into Sailor Mars and burn you to ash." Raye's eyes seemed like they were on fire and Sayaka knew that she was serious. Sayaka told her," Nowhere right now, the two of us got back today and Mami said that she'd let me stay at her house."

Max then said," She can crash at my place, our couch can fold out to a bed and with both me and Reid being agents, she'd be safe. You can come too Kyubey."

Kyubey replied," I'd love that." He then felt something and said," I think I have something in my fur?" He then started to scratch the back of his ear and a flea hopped out and was able to land in Max's hair. Max then ended up needing to scratch, which caused Rika to say," This kind of thing would make me regret the fact that I'm your girlfriend."

Serena then said," Knew it. Anyway, Rika, are you going to become a Magical Girl or what?"

Rika then said," I guess I will."

Kyubey then asked her," Alright. What's your wish?" That is what made Rika stumped.

A/N: That's the end of this chapter.


	2. Rika's Digital Wish

A/N: Hint, the title of this chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Sailor Moon, or Digimon.

Chapter 2

Rika's Digital Wish

Rika thought about it,_ I almost forget about the wish needing to be made before I become a Magical Girl. Then again, there is one thing I want, just don't know if I could handle it, let's just see what happens._ She then told Kyubey," I wish I could reach the Gamma level."

Max squashed the flea in his hair and then asked Rika," Are you sure? It's not as good as you think."

Rika replied," I'm sure, it's just that I'm kind of jealous. Besides, if we face a super tough Digimon, we could double team it. Just trust me Max, I'm not wishing for this out of selfishness, I'm wishing for this because I always thought that the two of us are equals, and that should be include being equal in power too." Max then nodded and Kyubey told her," That's new, but it can be accomplished. This will only hurt for a second." A gust of cold wind blew through the room, making Christina think,_ Maybe I should start closing that window._ Rika's D-Ark started glowing and the blue ring and blue buttons became gold with blue DigiCode and the strap staying blue. A magenta Soul Gem with a small pink orb on the top, which Max was able to catch before it hit the floor, came out of her chest. Rika fainted and stayed unconscious for a couple minutes and when she came to, and Max gave Rika her Soul Gem and Kyubey said," Congrats, you are now a Magical Girl." Rika then saw her Soul Gem and soon it turned into a pink ring with a round purple gem. Max noticed the time and said," I think we need to get home." Max was able to drive Rika home and Max then arrived at his own house with Kyubey on his shoulder, shaking and saying," That is the last time I go on a motorcycle." Max then opened the front door and saw sleeping on the cushioned bamboo couch was a girl with medium length pink hair wearing a strawberry blonde sweatshirt over a pink tanktop, whatever she was wearing on the bottom half was covered by a white sheet. She woke up with a startle, sat up and said," I'm sorry, I just need to stay for the night."

Max then said," Don't worry Madoka, your able to stay as long as you have to. Just as long as you can handle me and Reid getting ready in the morning."

Madoka then saw Kyubey and said," Oh, Kyubey must have told you, wait. Does that mean you were chosen?"

Max walked into the kitchen and said," Ew, No, but my girlfriend was." Kyubey then jumped onto the pass through counter and Max grabbed an apple from the basket of fruit and started eating, considering the fact that he missed diner. Madoka then asked," How are you able to see Kyubey then?"

Max answered after swallowing the bite of apple he had in his mouth," Because my soul is merged with one of a half tiger, half dragon daemon, Matrix. I guess the spell Kyubey is using to cloak himself doesn't work on me. You hungry, or does Reid need to get groceries tomorrow?"

Madoka answered," I'll have an apple, red. Reid actually let me in, I don't know how to pick locks." She then stayed sitting on the couch with the blanket covering her bottom half, Max then realized why she wasn't getting up and said," Ok, catch." He then got an apple out of the basket and tossed it to her, she caught it with one hand and she asked him," How did you know?"

A/N: Don't ask why I even went that far.

Max answered," I can see a pant leg poking out from under the couch and even I know neither me or Reid wear that color. Plus, the color matches the little color theme you have going on." He finished his apple and then went through the door to his room, as he walked through, he said," If anyone breaks in, that bamboo end table next to the couch has a pistol in the drawer. Just hope you're good with a gun." He then closed the door and Madoka replied," No, just a bow and arrow."

* * *

The next morning, making it a few weeks since the end of the school year in Japan, Max had Sayaka, Madoka, two of Sayaka and Madoka's friends, Kyubey, Takato, Henry, Rika, the Sailor Scouts, excluding Amara and Michelle, the Elemental Warriors, Aichi, Renji, Sutā, Kamui and Kourin to the park near the shed where Takato kept Guilmon before he was able to take him home.

A/N: Takato and Henry should know since they have been teammates with Rika longer than any of the other Tamers. Also, after what happened in previous stories, the time makes sense. And to save anyone the trouble, that would be 23 people.

Max was waiting for Takato and Guilmon, and Henry and Terriermon in front of the entrance to the park. When they did, Takato said," Sup Max, it's been a while. How have you been?"

Max answered," Great. Trust me Takato, you, Henry and the others will have a lot on your head after today."

Takato replied," Great, and I thought I could relax on my break." When they were got to the shed, Rika, the Sailor Scouts, the Elemental Warriors, Aichi, Renji, Sutā, Kamui, and Kourin were there just waiting for the three of them. Henry then asked," So, what's up."

A girl's voice then said," Rika's what's up." The group saw Sayaka and Madoka with two other girls; both of them around 16, one had long red hair and wore a green sweatshirt over a orange t-shirt, blue jeans and sneakers over white socks. The other girl had curly blonde hair that had a flower pin on each side, she also wore a yellow long sleeve shirt even though it was warm out, a pale yellow skirt, brown socks and black shoes. Max then asked," What took you so long Madoka?"

Madoka answered," Kyoko and I had to wait for Mami and Sayaka at Mami's house."

The blonde, Mami, then said," But we're here now. Happy to see the new Magical Girl."

Kyubey then came around from the back of the shed and said," Time to tell you what's going on." Kyubey then explained what Magical Girls are and how they defeat Witches. He even told them about the risks and about Rika's wish, which surprised them. Takato then asked Rika," Are you insane?! One false move and you're dead."

Rika then answered," No. I knew the risks and I wanted to do this. Also, there's no turning back now." Serena's phone then rang, she saw the caller i.d. sayed that it was Amara, Serena then answered the call and said," Hey Amara. What's up?" Amara said something and Serena then asked," What?! Michelle has a what?! It can't be?! Hold on Amara! We're on our way!" She hung up and she told everyone, with tears in her eyes," Amara saw Michelle. Michelle has a Witch's Kiss!"

Raye then asked," Then what are we waiting for?! Rika, Madoka, Kyoko, Mami, Sayaka! We need to transform!" They took out their Soul Gems; All had a golden base, Kyoko's was red with a red gem on the top that looked like a eye, Mami's was yellow with a gen in the shape of a flower, and Madoka's was pink with a pink tear drop. Red, blue, yellow, pink, magenta, and purple lights filled the room and the six Magical Girls' clothes changed; Madoka's became a pink outfit with a frilly skirt, she also gained red low high heel shoes and her Soul Gem shaped like a teardrop with a golden outline above her chest. Sayaka's became a shoulderless outfit; the chest area and diagonal-cut skirt being blue and the mid section being white showing her belly button region where her crescent moon shaped Soul Gem was, Sayaka also gained a katana like sword, thigh high socks under high heel boots, around her neck was a white cape. Mami's outfit became similar to a gunner's, Kyoko's became a red sleeveless outfit that went down to her knees and was open on the bottom front, revealing the bottom of a black shirt and a skirt, and her Soul Gem was above her chest in a round space between her neck and chest, it resembled an eye with her gold chest ring. Raye's outfit was a long sleeve shirt/skirt combo, she also had black high heel boots that went up to her thighs. Her Soul Gem appeared on the back of her left hand and on her left arm, a silver shield-like object appeared. Rika's outfit was basically a magenta colored priestess kimono with a slightly shorter skirt and her Soul Gem was on the back of her right hand. After they transformed, Raye told the others," I'd be best if you stayed back, I mean, you can come, just don't start fighting. Alright?" The others agreed and ran to where Amara and Michelle were.


	3. Mami Faces Her Fear and Gains a New Ally

Disclaimer: I don't own any shows mentioned in this story.

Chapter 3

Mami Faces Her Fear and Gains a New Ally

The group, being cloaked by by same spell that Kyubey uses to cloak himself, but amplified, ran towards Amara and Michelle. As they were passing the radio station, Max sensed something and told everyone to stop. When they did, Max said," We're too late!" They didn't know what he meant until they saw Michelle on the top of the building, passersby saw her and a woman scream," Aaaahh! She's going to jump!" The group quickly ran through the front entrance and got into the elevator and up to the roof where Amara was laying unconscious and Michelle was standing on the ledge, her shoes laying on the roof. Madoka told Michelle," Don't do this! Step away from the ledge and we can try to save you!"

Michelle replied," If you want to help, leave me be." She then was about to take a step off the ledge when a vine grabbed her arms. Michelle looked to see that Max used the Seeker spell called 'Bristlevine', Max then said," Nice try. As long as I'm standing, I'm the one that'll either let you end the best gift ever, or keep you alive." He then commanded the vines to pull her towards them. Mami then checked the Witch's Kiss and when she saw it, she gulped and said," It's her."

Madoka then said," If you're not up to fighting, you can just stay to the side."

Kyoko then said," Yeah, don't lose your head over it." She then realized what she said and added," Right, too soon."

Lita then said," Eww! That's what happened?!"

Sayaka replied," The sight wasn't pleasant either."

Max then said," I can leave, but someone will need to watch her."

Amara woke and said," I'll watch her, I already took her transformation wand from her, at least I wouldn't need to worry about her going Sailor Neptune on me." Max agreed and Raye lead the rest of the group down to the basement, Madoka then asked," Why would Charlotte have a Labyrinth down here? Last time, she had her Labyrinth in a hospital."

Raye answered," She probably thought we would've checked nearby hospitals, however, we didn't." Suddenly, a light appeared and the group ended up in a room full of all kinds of sweets. Serena then noticed that she and the other Sailor Scouts, excluding Raye, Aichi, and Renji transformed. However, Takato and Henry also became Gallantmon and MegaGargomon, and Ben, Jasmine and Tien were also in their Elemental Warrior forms. When the others realized also, Malachite appeared and he said," Hello, and welcome to a world of sweets, also known as the Labyrinth of the Witch, Charlotte. Now, let me introduce our hostess, the Witch herself."

Serena then asked Raye," When do you think Malachite became an M.C?"

Malachite then said," Come, Charlotte and her partner for your destruction, ChaosDarkdramon!" Charlotte, a caterpillar-like creature with a black body covered with red dots on the bottom half, a white face, a large mouth and eyes, and two wings on her head; the right one red and the left one blue. ChaosDarkdramon was a humanoid robot Digimon.

**ChaosDarkdramon:**

**Level: Gamma**

**Type: Cyborg**

**Attribute: Virus**

**Attack:**

**Chaos Dark Roar: Fires Dark Matter mixed with power from the Negaforce as energy shots in a bold move that is said nothing in this world can survive.**

Malachite then said," I'll leave the pests to you, oh and Charlotte, you play with your food, I'd like to see them suffer."

Charlotte then replied," Yes, I do as Malachite says, besides Mami, I like to see the face that you make on the verge of death." She then licked her lips and saw how much her prey grew. ChaosDarkdramon then told her," Now, now, pay attention to what your duty is. I'll do you a favor and make the meat tender." He then used his 'Chaos Dark Roar' attack at the group. Luckily, Madoka and Rika summoned their weapons; both were bows, except Madoka's was a golden bow and Rika's was her usual priestess bow. When they pulled back the string, an arrow appeared; Madoka's a pink energy arrow and Rika's was a magenta energy arrow. They fired the two arrow as the blast was about half way towards them. Rika then said," Max, we need to Biomerge." Max nodded and they each called out their partner Digimon and activated the Gamma Biomerge," Gamma Biomerge, Activate!"

" Dramon Gamma Biomerge to... SacredKnightmon!"

" Renamon Gamma Biomerge to... Enchantressmon!" Enchantressmon looked like a priestess with long flowing black hair, the usual priestess outfit, two white wings coming from her back and a staff in her right hand.

**Enchantressmon:**

**Level: Gamma**

**Type: Angel**

**Attribute: Vaccine**

**Attack:**

**Enchantment Wheel: A giant wheel with multiple section; one for each element of the western culture. The wheel is spun and the element it stops at, an enchantment corresponding to that element is used.**

While Gallantmon, MegaGargomon and SacredKnightmon distracted ChaosDarkdramon, Enchantressmon used her 'Enchantment Wheel' attack, the wheel appeared and started spinning, Enchantressmon concentrated and made the wheel stop, when it did, it landed on the kanji for fire, a fireball was then launched at ChaosDarkdramon, it not causing much damage. She then tried again and this time, the wheel landed on light. A large kanji for light appeared and a large beam came from it, the attack hit ChaosDarkdramon and then SacredKnightmon used his 'Sacred Celestial Arrow', the two attacks combined with Gallantmon's 'Shield of Just' and MegaGargomon's 'Mega Barrage' were enough to defeat the enemy Digimon. While this was happening, Charlotte was attacking the Sailors, Aichi, Renji, and the Magical Girls. Sayaka was trying to get on the Witch's back to slice it with her sword. Kyoko used her spear's ability to split apart to wrap around the Witch's body, however, that only allowed Charlotte to drag her. Raye activated her shield and suddenly time froze around her, she then pulled a gun from the shield and shot three bullets at Charlotte, they froze as they were going to hit the Witch and then time started again, the bullets hit Charlotte, but had little effect on the Witch. Madoka even tried firing arrows, but Charlotte was to fast. Charlotte was even able to move out of the way before the Sailors, Aichi and Renji could even attack, Mami could only watch the fight and think,_ What do I do? My muskets might be the only thing that could defeat the Witch, but the only way to get at the right angle would be in front of her and when her mouth is open._ Her thought was broken when she heard Kourin from the sidelines asking," What the heck are you doing?! Fight already."

Kamui then said," Yeah! Do something already!"

Mami then thought,_ They're right! I've been fighting as a Magical Girl because I wanted to keep people like Kourin and Kamui safe. I can't stay frightened forever. I need to fight!_ A yellow aura surrounded her body, everyone noticed this and then Mami summoned a ball of light," Light Magic Sphere Blast!" She fired a beam of light at Charlotte, Sayaka was on Charlotte's back when the blast approached, she quickly jumped off and got Kyoko untangled and the two of them got out of the way. Raye also froze time to get out of the blast's way, and helped Madoka get out of the way also, lucky for her, when she grabbed onto Madoka, she broke out of the time freeze. The two of them got out of the way and Raye made time continue. Charlotte was hit with the blast, causing some major damage. However, instead of destroying the Witch, the form they saw disappeared and a girl no older than 12 was left, unconscious but alive. The girl wore a hospital gown the was closed in the back and had short pink hair and on the front of the gown was the name Jane.

A/N: Yes, they were able to make hospital gowns that zipper in the back.

The girl, whose name was probably the one on the gown, woke up and saw the others and said," I can't believe it. I'm alive." She then looked towards Malachite and said," Malachite! I helped you long enough, time for you to be defeated! Burn in the fires of the underworld! Cerberus Strike!"

Fire surrounded the ground around her and she launched a blast of fire that resembled a Cerberus at Malachite, who quickly dodged it and reappeared floating in the center of the room, he then said," Queen Beryl won't be happy to hear about this." He then disappeared again, the girl then fell unconscious and the room disappeared, taking everyone in there back to the basement. Takato, Henry, Rika and Max returned to normal also and then they rushed back to the roof with the mysterious girl in Raye's arms. While in the elevator, Kyubey explained who she was," Her name's Jane, her mother was put into the hospital while she was young and soon she too had to be administered because of cancer."

Kyoko replied," Understandable, considering the fact of not being able to eat anything. Which explains why her Labyrinth is full of sweets. How was she able to use magic outside of her Magical Girl form though?"

Kyubey answered," Magical Girls are able to use magic even when they didn't transform." The elevator doors then opened and Michelle was unconscious, still in the vines that Max trapped her in and Amara was still watching her. When she saw the others come back, she asked," Let me guess, you defeated the Witch?"

Serena answered," Not exactly." Max released Michelle and when she woke up, they met back up in Christina's Lab, laid Jane on the currently table and put a wet rag on her head, and explained what happened during the battle. Michelle then asked," That's the Witch? But, she's just a girl."

Kyubey replied," Not just a girl, a Magical Girl. I don't know how, but when Mami used that attack, only the taint in the Grief Seed of Charlotte was destroyed, which could have turned the Grief Seed back to a Soul Gem."

Mina then asked," Amy, can you translate that please?"

Amy then answered," Basically, Mami's attack reversed Jane's transformation into a Witch." Jane woke up and saw the room, the rest of the group and asked," Where am I? What happened?"

Kyubey hopped onto her lap and said," You're safe now. Mami was able to turn you back to normal. Well, relatively normal that is. I believe this is yours, it was near your body when we found you." He then pulled out a pink Soul Gem that had a golden pair of wings on the top. Jane then took her Soul Gem and said," Thank goodness. Wait a second." She saw Madoka and said," You're that girl from my dream. You saved me from becoming a Witch the first time, but I guess what you did couldn't save me from my second transformation to a Witch."

Madoka shook her head no and said," No, because what I did kept Witches from being created the usual way they are. You were turned to a Witch when You were brought back. How did you come back?"

Jane answered," I'd like to tell you, but." She looked at Sayaka, who then asked," Octavia?"

Jane nodded and said," Yes, after you two were separated, Octavia brought not only me, but Gertrud, Elly, Elsa Maria, and herself back. I'm sure you don't know what I'm talking about since you don't know how to read runes."

Kyoko replied," Actually, with help from Kyubey, Sayaka, Mami, Madoka and I learned how to read runes. Not to mention learn who those and other Witches are."

Jane then said," What's even worse is that something happened which explains Mami's new powers."

A/N: Fin of this chapter. Next one coming up.


	4. The Hidden Power of Magical Girls

Disclaimer: I don't own Madoka Magica (what I call the series because I can't really pronounce the real one right), or Sailor Moon, or Digimon.

A/N: Hey, could have gotten to this sooner, but right now I'm saying bye-bye to a cold and I barely was on yesterday, or January 31st, 2014 for those who are reading this. However, I do have tissues in a bag that newspaper would be in, and if I didn't compact them like I did, the bag would be over halfway full to a second bag. But I'm back and typin' away, back to the story.

Chapter 4

The Hidden Power of Magical Girls

Mami asked Jane," What do you mean? Are you saying that I wasn't meant to be given this power?"

Jane answered," No, not at all. You and your friends _were_ destined to gain your new powers. Mami, your's is a healing/attack enchantment, Kyoko's is a special fire enchantment like mine, but different. Sayaka, yours is a special guarding enchantment and an enchantment to call some 'special' creatures, Raye's is a hypnotic enchantment and a dark based enchantment, Madoka's is a plant enchantment and Rika, you can't gain any enchantments because you already have the powers of a priestess. You all were given these powers when Sayaka and Octavia separated and now we need to train."

Rika replied," Understandable, but we didn't tell you our names. How did you know them?"

Jane answered," I have my ways, you have yours. We'll need to find a place to train. Anyone know of a good place?"

Max held his hand and answered," I know of a place, but I might get fired if we train there."

Christina, who was on the other side of the room, said," You'll be fine, just be careful."

Max then said," Alright then. To the indoor shooting range." After the Sailor Scouts, Aichi and Renji left, Max led the rest into the elevator and went down three floors. When they arrived at the indoor shooting range, there was no one else there, except for Reid, who was just finishing his practice. Raye saw his total of 130 pts on the paper target with an outline of a man with the point zones shaded in and divided into roundish sections; 10 rounds in the 10 pt center and 5 rounds in the 6 pt outer center. She told him," Not bad, but let a pro at it. Gun please." Reid reloaded his gun and gave it to Raye, who then fired 14 rounds into the 10 pt spot and 1 round into a certain part on the 1 pt outer ring. Reid asked her," In what situation would you need to shoot someone there?" Raye ignored the question and she, Kyoko, Mami, Sayaka and Madoka started working on their powers on individual targets. Jane explained," Just concentrate and you'll know the spell and the enchantment before it. You don't need the enchantment, only use it if you want the full power of the attack."

A/N: Sounds familiar for some people reading this?

Mami, Kyoko, Sayaka, Madoka and Raye did what Jane said and soon they each were able to say their enchantment.

A/N: Order's gonna go Mami, Kyoko, Sayaka, Madoka and then Raye.

" Light that shines down on all evil and casts away shadows. Shine! Light Magic Sphere Blast!"

" Fire that leave only ashes! Incinerate! Fire Gigablast!"

" Plants that entangle everything! Trap them! Vine Restrain!"

" Shadows are places of darkness! Slice! Darkness Blades!" Like before, Mami made the attack and the target she aimed at had a large hole in the center. Kyoko sent a blast of fire at the target, which was totally destroyed. Madoka's spell sent thorny vines at the target, piercing multiple holes into it. Raye's attack sent blades of dark energy at the target, which ended up having about seven different slash marks. However, Max had to help Sayaka, who stood in front of the target, with her spell, Max then asked her while loading an automatic," You sure about this?"

Sayaka answered," Of course, now start shooting me. Water that shields all! Guard! Aqua Honor Shield!" A circular shield of water then appeared in front of her. Everyone put on noise blocking headphones just for the sake of their ears. Sayaka then closed her eyes tightly and Max started shooting at Sayaka, who was starting to regret the decision she made. All of the bullets punctured the shield, but disappeared while going through. When Max stopped, he said," Well, that was fun. You alright Sayaka?"

Sayaka opened her eyes, made a thumbs up and said," Perfect. What now? I think I should figure out what these 'special creatures' are." The others agreed and they went to the nearby beach. But not before getting their swimsuits. So after dropping everyone back at their houses to get ready and rest, Max and Rika had to help Madoka and Jane find new clothes. At the store, Max learned that shopping with three girls is tougher than he thought. Luckily, he was able to sneak away and found himself relaxing on a green recliner. After an hour of relaxation, Rika found Max to tell him that the three of them are done, they then dropped Jane off at Mami's apartment and Max and Rika got back to their homes. Since Rika is their friend also, Max realized that the rest of Tamers should go with them. Luckily, Ai and Mako would be able to go as long as they were going to stay safe. However, they decided to go the next day to allow everyone to get their stuff ready, also because of the events of the day.

* * *

The next day, Reid, Jesse and Crystal took the gang to the beach and they were able to find a part where they could train. Raye, Lita, and Mina went to an open space and tried to get their Digimon to Digivolve to Ultimate. They then called out their partners and their Digivolution cards and D-Arks. Raye then told them," Alright guys. We gotta try to get to the next level, that way we could help out more against enemy Digimon." The other two Scouts agreed and so did their Digimon, Lita then said," Alright, according to Max, all we gotta do is focus on the goal at hand we could probably do it." Raye, Lita and Mina then concentrated and their cards then glowed that great color of blue that signifies Matrix Digivolution. They then activated the Matrix Digivolution by slashing the cards through their D-Arks and they said in unison," Digi-Modify! Matrix Digivolution Activate!"

A/N: For those who don't know, Raye's partner is Coronamon, Lita's partner is Lalamon, and Mina's partner is Labramon

" Coronamon Matrix Digivolve to... Flaremon!"

" Lalamon Matrix Digivolve to... Lilamon!"

" Labramon Matrix Digivolve to... Cerberumon!" Flaremon looked like a male humanoid lion Digimon with orange fur and a huge yellow mane coming from his head. Lilamon looked like a female humanoid flower Digimon that had a large lilac flower on her back.

**Flaremon:**

**Level: Ultimate**

**Type: Beast Man**

**Attribute: Vaccine**

**Attacks:**

**Crimson Beast-King Wave: Fires an energy shot from its hands that looks like a lion's head.**

**Red Lion Dance: Unleashes multiple flaming punches and kicks upon an opponent.**

**Lilamon:**

**Level: Ultimate**

**Type: Fairy**

**Attribute: Data**

**Attacks:**

**Lila Shower: Fires countless slender beams from her leaf-like fingers.**

**Beauty Slap: The target id continuously slapped by both of Lilamon's extensible hands, causing it to instantly fall in love with Lilamon.**

**Marvel Shot: Lilamon discharges iridescent energy spheres from the flowers on both of its arms.**

Raye saw Flaremon and said," Wow Flaremon! You look so cool!" Suzie, Ai and Mako then went over to look at the three Ultimate Digimon.

* * *

Not long after, the three Digimon Reverted back to Rookie and went back to their D-Arks. Sayaka was sitting in the water and suddenly thought about what her second power was,_ How could I use my powers if I don't even know the creatures I'm able to summon? _She then slowly dazed off and laid face up, letting the water flow over her, she then started humming and soon sang," _Come to me beautiful creatures of the seas. Come to me drawers of the sea chariot. Show your beauty to those who need to be carried over the vast_ _oceans._" The others heard the singing and saw something amazing. Soon Sayaka woke and saw three creatures a couple feet into the deep water; they each were big creature that were horse from the waist up and had a fish body from the waist down. They were big enough to carry at least one average sized adult male. Sayaka asked," What are those things?"

Max answered," I saw those things in a book I checked out from the library one time. Those I believe are called Hippocampus, they are said to draw Poseidon's chariot."

Jane replied," Looks like we figured out what your power is." The Hippocampus in the front neighed and signaled for Sayaka to hop into its back. Sayaka was hesitating at first, but she then walked up to the creature and hopped onto its back. It and the other two then dove into the water. Jane reassured the others," Don't worry, I'm sure the Hippocampus' have ways of making sure Sayaka doesn't drown."

* * *

Sayaka couldn't believe what she saw, it was a beautiful coral reef with fish of all sorts. She then said," But that fish couldn't survive in saltwater."

A male voice then said," We took you to a place where all aquarian creatures survive." Sayaka didn't know who was speaking until she realized it was the creature she was riding.

A/N: And scene. Hey guys, when this chapter is posted, I'm watching the opening ceremony for the 2014 Sochi Winter Olympics. So cheer for your country and I'll get to work on the next chapter.


	5. Sayaka vs Harpy

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, Madoka Magica, or Digimon.

A/N: Might sound like there are references to Percy Jackson, but I might not intend to have any.

Chapter 5

Sayaka vs. Harpy

Sayaka looked at the Hippocampus and asked," How in the world could you talk?! More importantly! How can I breath?!"

The creature answered," I'm able to talk to you mentally, so far, you're the only non-demigod that could summon and talk to us. As for the breathing underwater part, even I don't know. My turn to ask you something. Do you know your parents?"

Sayaka answered," Of course I do. I knew them my whole life."

The creature replied," Yet, I'm here. My name is Suisei-ba by the way, my friends call me Koruto mainly because I'm the youngest."

A/N: Suisei-ba is Japanese for 'Aquatic Horse' and Koruto is Japanese for 'Colt'.

Sayaka then asked," So Koruto, where are we going?"

Koruto answered," To the island where your birth mother lives." He and the two other Hippocampus' then separated and Koruto went up to the surface. Sayaka saw a small island with a mountain in the center and what appeared to be birds flying over it. She also saw a woman with a basket taking clothes off a rock and putting them into the basket, she soon noticed her face and said," That woman. Looks like me."

The woman saw Koruto and said," Hey! What's the reason you come here today?!" Koruto then swam towards the shore and then Sayaka got a look at her; she was a woman that appeared to be in her early twenties, had light blue skin and long flowing black hair and wore an all brown bikini that was made from what might have been leather. She saw Sayaka and told Koruto," You know what I said about bringing her here." She then looked at Sayaka, who got off of Koruto, and said," I wanted you to know. Your father however, he wanted to make sure you lived the life of a normal girl. You certainly know that since you were able to call Koruto. I hope you forgive me." She then fell to the ground, dropping the basket of clothes, crying. Sayaka knelt down, hugged her and said," Of course, you're my mother after all. One question though. What the heck are you?" Her mom then returned the hug for a second and when she let go, Sayaka did also and then the two of them got up and she explained," You see Sayaka, I'm a Nereid."

Koruto then said," In other words, a sea nymph. So are you. Well, you're a half-Nereid, that's why you were able to call me."

Sayaka then said," Well, that and."

Her mother then saw her Soul Gem in its ring form on her finger and said," Oh, it must be a boy then. Am I right?"

Sayaka answered," Not at all. Just watch and you'll see." She then stood back from her mother and Koruto and held out her hand that had her Soul Gem on her finger. The ring turned into her Soul Gem and she transformed, when the transformation finished, her mother said," I see, so that's what's happening."

Sayaka replied," I deal with the elements of water and music. I was told I could summon 'special' creatures, so that's a reason how I was able to call Koruto."

Her mother then noticed the time and said," You'd better hurry home. My boss will be back soon."

Sayaka asked," Who's your boss?"

Koruto answered," Her boss is a Harpy and is closer to Poseidon, your mother and other Nereids are forced to serve under her. Many tried to kill her, but were killed instead. Now, get on. Once Marcelline learns that your mother was talking to you, she could get in trouble." Sayaka then got back onto Koruto's back, but her mother then looked through her bag that she had on a rock and pulled out a blue round hollow object with a mouth piece and had ten holes spiraling around the object. She told Sayaka while giving it to her," This is called an Ocarina. Play it and any type of plant near you, even grass, will do what you want. Now hurry."

Sayaka saw the look in her mother's eyes and said," Alright, but I'll come back with a friend that could help." Koruto then went back out to sea and went under. Koruto quickly swam back to the beach where the others are, and on the way back, Koruto explained how he was able to go long distances in short periods of time.

* * *

Kyoko was waiting for Sayaka to return when she saw the Hippocampus and Sayaka. When the Hippocampus got close enough to the shore, Sayaka ran towards Max, grabbed him by his wrist and started pulling him towards the Hippocampus. Max stopped her and asked," What the heck are you doing?"

Sayaka answered," No time to ask questions. We gotta help my mom." She then continued pulling Max until they reached the Hippocampus, she then threw him onto its back. She then got on and said," Quickly Koruto!" The creature nodded and swam out to sea, luckily Mami used her powers to create a ribbon and sent it at Max, who caught it. Max was still close enough to the other Magical Girls, including Rika, to create a daemonic barrier around them. So Koruto ended up with Sayaka and Max on his back and pulling the five girls behind him. Koruto then dove in the water, much to Max's dismay. Sayaka then told the aquatic creature," Remember, Max isn't half-Nereid."

Koruto saw Max trying to hold his breath and he said," Then do something already!"

Sayaka replied," Alright. Well, here goes nothing." She then pulled out the Ocarina her mother gave her and started playing it. The tune sounded melodious, and soon a bubble surrounded Max's head. Max then took a huge breath of air and when he exhaled, he asked," Are you insane! I could have died!"

Sayaka put away the Ocarina and said," You're welcome. Also, what's your sword made of?"

Max answered," The Bengal is made out of some strange material. I think it's called Cosmic Gold or something like that."

Koruto asked," Could it be Celestial Bronze?" Max nodded and Koruto added," Good, Celestial Bronze is the only material that could harm Marcelline." He then surfaced and Sayaka saw her mother still there, but with a frightened face. Max took down the barrier, dropping the others into the water, they all then walked up to shore and when they got there, Sayaka introduced the others to her birth mother, who then said afterwards," If you plan on fighting Marcelline, forget it. I don't want my baby girl to die because of me."

Sayaka then said," Mom, this was my decision. Plus, I can heal myself and Mami has healing powers also."

Her mother then nodded and said," Alright, her castle is on the top of Harpy Mountain. However, it is guarded by other Harpies and two Nemean Lions."

Raye then said," So, let me get this straight. We're going against winged creatures that have razor sharp claws, and two creatures that are bullet and sword proof?" Everyone else nodded and she added," Great, that means we're doomed."

Max then said," That just adds on to the fun. Besides, who says I need my sword? I can carry up to half a ton. Also, I thought there was only one Nemean Lion."

Koruto said," The two that guard the castle are only two out of many." After hearing that the group left, leaving Sayaka's mother and Koruto behind. One of the winged humanoid creatures saw them and flew to the top of the mountain into a Greek style castle and into a throne room with a more beautiful Harpy with long black hair sitting on the throne. The reporting Harpy said," Lady Marcelline, the half-Nereid girl is here with others. Just like you said."

Marcelline replied," Good, thank you. Send the Nemean Lions after them." The Harpy then nodded her head and flew to the castle's guardian while Marcelline sat in her throne and thought,_ Good, I get to see the half-breed die and the Nemean Lions gets to have something to eat._

* * *

The group was walking up the path to the castle, the Magical Girls were transformed to their Magical Girl forms, Jane's outfit was a black short skirt dress with a black cape with red spots. Sayaka had a serious look on her face and Kyoko then walked up behind her and asked," You sure about this?"

Sayaka answered," Of course."

Kyoko then said," Well, you don't have to seem so tense." She then started to tickle Sayaka, trying and succeeding in making her teammate laugh, but that laughter stopped when the group heard two separate lion roars. They then looked to see that in front of them, a large lion with golden fur jumped from the cliffside and another from the trees next to the path. Max then stepped up and said," Sayaka, get the others out of here while I distract the Nemean Lions." Sayaka did so and when they went around the turn, one of the lions lunged at Max, its mouth ready to rip through Max's arm, but it slash Max's chest. The second one bit Max's left leg, making him get onto one leg. But Max knew that he wasn't finished yet, he forced himself to stand. However, he then realized that his injuries, even though there were only two, were more fatal than he thought. Max then felt his blood pressure grow faster and his daemonic powers grow stronger, he then became the daemonic version of himself. Daemonic Max smiled, showing his fangs.

* * *

Rika was running with the other Magical Girls when she heard the two separate sounds of lions dying. The group then stopped and Rika said," I have to go stop Max."

Madoka asked," Why? We're almost halfway there."

Raye explained," Rika's the descendant of the priestess, Rune Nonaka, who had the power to revert half-daemons whose daemon blood took them over back into normal. That power has been passed down to Rika, the only one who can stop Max. Think about what would happen if he gets back down the mountain." Rika then summoned her bow and arrow and was able to find Max, she fired the arrow from above and when the arrow was about to strike Max, it turned to light and Max returned to normal. Max then jumped up to the group, landing behind Rika and said," Let's go!"

* * *

Marcelline had the image of Max's battle against the Nemean Lions projected in front of her and when she saw the boy defeat both lions with his bare hands, she said," Quickly my fellow Harpies! Stop them before they reach the castle!" Three dozen Harpies then flew out of the castle and down towards the group.

* * *

Around the same time, Raye, Max and Rika decided to call out their Digimon just in case of a fight. Renamon heard wings flapping and asked," Max, do you hear that?"

Max listened and heard it too and said," Harpies, a lot at that." The group then saw the flock of Harpies fly towards them, Max called the Bengal and said," Stay back, remember, Celestial Bronze is the only thing that could beat these things." The others agreed and stayed back, the Digimon guarding them. Max leaped into the air and got eye level with one of the Harpies, he then sliced it with the Bengal and kept slicing at ones he could reach. He kept himself in the air by stepping onto their heads before they fully disappeared into gold dust. Soon, he was able to have destroyed all of them and he landed with the Seeker spell 'Featherdrop'. As he was slowly falling, he was surrounded by the golden dust that was the group of Harpies. When he reached the ground, he said," We'd better hurry." They all then started to run, but Jane then sensed something and said," Guys, we have a problem. I'm starting to sense a Witch in the area. However, those Harpies felt like a flock of Witches. We might be getting close to the castle."

Mami replied," I sensed it also, and you're right. We have to hurry though."

Kyoko then said," Actually, I think I'll stay behind. I mean, Max literally _is_ the only one who can harm the enemy. It was supposed to be only him coming along anyway. I just feel."

Max finished," Unusefull. Yeah, I felt like that at first when I joined the Tamers. Takato, Henry, Rika and Ryo were the only ones who were able to use the Biomerge. However, even though I wasn't a as powerful Tamer as they are, I was still useful, and I'm sure you had to come for a good reason. Now, that's enough doubting ourselves, let's get to that castle." They then continues up the mountain, and not long after they started back up again, they found the castle and ran in through the front entrance. However, they were stopped by a serving Harpy, who said," Lady Marcelline has been expecting you. Follow me please." She then lead the group into the throne room where Marcelline was. Marcelline saw them and said," Ah, you made it. Half-breed and friends."

Sayaka stepped up and said," Marcelline! I challenge you to a duel where the loser pays with their life!"

Marcelline got up from her throne and said," I accept your challenge, but I doubt your sword could harm me."

Sayaka replied," True, but this will!" She then pulled out a Celestial Bronze throwing knife that Max gave her before they entered the building. Marcelline then said," Alright. Let's begin!" She rushed at Sayaka, who quickly used her spell," Water that shields all! Guard! Aqua Honor Shield!"

Marcelline hit the shield and said," A shield won't get you anywhere." Sayaka knocked the Harpy back and threw her knife, Marcelline was able to dodge it, but was also able to grab it and rushed at Sayaka with it. sayaka countered it with her sword, Marcelline said," You would be luckier if you were entirely human. Celestial Bronze doesn't just harm monsters, but also ones that are half-human!" She then was able to cut Sayaka's arm on the side that she uses to fight with. Sayaka dropped her sword and Marcelline slashed Sayaka's legs. Sayaka then fell to the ground, Marcelline then asked her," Any last words?"

Sayaka then said," Yeah, Gotcha." She then forced herself to stand, music circles then covered her wounds and healed them. Sayaka then went to grab her sword and she said," By the way Marcelline. I'm also known as a Magical Girl. I am Magical Girl Sayaka, the girl who is also half-Nereid. Also known as the one who destroys you. Celestial Power Up!" Her sword glowed a golden color and so did Kyoko's spear, Mami's muskets, Jane's weapon, which was a dagger, Madoka's and Rika's bows, and Raye found the bullets in a gun strapped around her waist glowing as well. Max, Rika and Raye then pulled out their D-Arks, Digivolution cards and activated the Matrix Digivolution," Digi-Modify! Matrix Digivolution Activate!"

" Renamon Matrix Digivolve to... Taomon!"

" Dramon Matrix Digivolve to... Stardramon!"

" Coronamon Matrix Digivolve to... Flaremon!" Kyoko saw her weapon and Max told her," Told ya you would be needed." Kyoko then jumped at Marcelline, who used her wings to fly away, Madoka and Rika then fired their arrows. Marcelline fell to the ground, Raye then fired shots at her. Marcelline was able to dodge them, but then Max and Sayaka rushed at her with their swords at hand, Marcelline blocked Max with the dagger and Sayaka with her arm. However, instead of Sayaka's sword doing nothing to her arm, a cut was made. Max then punched Marcelline in the stomach, giving the Digimon a chance to attack, they took it and Flaremon used his 'Crimson Beast-King Wave', Taomon used her 'Talisman of Light', and Stardramon used his 'Star Beam'. Sayaka then took the chance to finish her off before the smoke clear, and soon, Marcelline became golden dust. Sayaka's and the other Magical Girl's weapons returned to normal and as were about to congratulate Sayaka, the castle rumbled and the walls started to crack. Rika said," Hurry! If we don't leave soon, the castle will down onto us!" Their Digimon partners Reverted back to normal and they then exited the crumbling building, but just as they were about to reach the door, boulders fell down, blocking the door. If that wasn't bad enough, rocks fell onto them, luckily Max was able to create a barrier in time.

* * *

Koruto and Sayaka's mom were waiting on the beach and when they saw the castle fall down, Sayaka's Mom started to cry and yelled," Sayaka!" But then she saw the barrier with the group in it leave the crumbled building and towards them. When it landed, Sayaka said," Well, I think I deserve a thank you."

Sayaka's mother nodded and said," Yes, of course you do." Sayaka then walked up to her mother and gave her a hug. Sayaka then said," You can always come back, Max could find a way to make you seem human."

Her mom replied," I think that would be best." Mami then made a ribbon that Max wrapped one end around and Mami held the other. Max then made a barrier around him and the Magical Girls, except Sayaka, who rode on Koruto with her mother. Koruto then started swimming, towing the others.

* * *

Takato was using his telescope to look at the ocean to see if the others were on their way. Growlmon then asked from under him," You see anything Takato?"

Takato then said," No bud." He then focused his telescope and said," No wait! I see them!" He then climbed off of Growlmon's head and Growlmon Reverted back to Guilmon and soon, Koruto arrived. Sayaka explained what happened and afterwards, Henry said," I always believed in Greek myths and creatures of them, but I never knew they were real."

Sayaka then said," Well, you'll have to live with the fact that they are." Ai, Mako and Suzi then climbed onto Koruto, sliding off of his tail like a slide. However, to started to get late, so Max turned to Sailor Gaia and used his powers to make Sayaka's mom appear human, but still have her powers. Everyone then returned to their separate homes, Sayaka's mom decided that she should live with Sayaka, Jane and Mami, considering the fact they live without any parental guardian. That night, while Max slept, his Gaia Bracelet glowed bright enough so Max wouldn't notice.


	6. What is a Gaia Gauntlet

Disclaimer: I don't Sailor Moon, Madoka Magica, Digimon, or Cardfight Vanguard.

Chapter 6

What's a Gaia Gauntlet

Max woke up the next morning half an hour after he normally does. Max reached for what he thought was the Gaia Bracelet, but he felt a glove-like item. He saw it was a golden metal gauntlet with the Gaia symbol in the center of the back of the hand. Max put it onto his right hand and said," Well, this is going to be hard to explain." The gauntlet then turned invisible, making it seem nothing was there. Max then took it off, got out of bed and got dressed. Afterwards, he put the gauntlet back on, it turning invisible and then he went out into the living room. Reid was in the kitchen, making breakfast and he said," Morning. You like your eggs scrambled right?"

Max answered," Yeah. Hey Reid, did something happen last night while I slept? Also, where's Madoka?"

Reid replied," Not that I know of and Rika picked her up to take her to the arcade about around the time the two of us usually get up."

Max asked," Yeah, what's up with that? My alarm didn't go."

Reid answered," While you were in the shower last night, I turned it off since we have off today, and it was also a Saturday."

Max remembered that and said," Oh yeah, I forgot. By the way, the reason I asked you what happened last night was because of this." Reid placed Max's plate with his breakfast on it onto the table then Max took off the strange gauntlet, it then became visible again. Reid saw it and said," Last night, I did hear something. Just thought it was the neighbors." Reid got his breakfast ready and after they ate, Reid and Max went to Card Capital so Reid could see what the game was like. However, as they entered the building, they saw Raye and Madoka having a battle, Rika was sitting on the sidelines and Misaki was sitting behind the counter. Madoka said," Apollon attacks your Magma Dragoon with support from Dream Eater!" Raye didn't guard the attack since she didn't have any intercepts or any Grade 1s or Grade 0s in her hand.

A/N: If you haven't yet, you should read my previous story _Cardfight Sailor_ if you need help.

Madoka's Drave Check revealed two Critical Triggers and Raye's Damage Check left her without any Triggers, making her Damage go from five to seven, declaring Madoka the winner. Max said," Good job Madoka, but I doubt you'll be able to beat me." Madoka and Raye cleared their fields and Max took Raye's spot and took out his deck. Madoka reshuffled her deck after taking out her starter and Max did the same. The two of them then set up their fields and when they were ready, Max said," Why don't we make this more interesting. Raye, you think you have enough power?" Raye nodded, the Mars symbol appeared on her forehead and the Gaia symbol on Max's forehead, and no one noticed the symbol on the invisible gauntlet on Max's hand. Then the scene changed from inside Card Capital to the mountain range of Cray, with everyone else in the store with the fighters, luckily it was only Raye, Rika, Reid, and Misaki.

A/N: As you should know, it'll appear that the units actually show up behind the fighters.

Max and Madoka then flipped over their starting Vanguards," Stand up, Vanguard!"

" Desperate Child Vorton."

" Lozenge Magus."

**Lozenge Magus: Power; 3000, Shield; 10000, Grade 0/Boost, Heal Trigger. Auto effect: When another "Oracle Think Tank" rides this unit, you may call this card to (RC).**

**Auto effect (RC): When this unit boosts, the boosted unit gets [Power]+3000 until end of that battle, and at the beginning of the end phase of that turn, return this unit to your deck, and shuffle your deck.**

A/N: The deck Madoka is using is Trial Deck 4: Maiden Princess of the Cherry Blossoms.

Max allowed Madoka to go first and she drew a card. Madoka then said," I ride Dark Cat, whose effect allows both of us to draw a card and Lozenge Magus moves to the Rear Guard."

**Dark Cat: Power; 7000, Shield; 5000, Grade 1/Boost. Auto effect: When this unit is placed on (VC) or (RC), if you have an "Oracle Think Tank" vanguard, each player may draw a card.**

Dark Cat took Lozenge Magus' place and Lozenge Magus took the back right spot, Max and Madoka then each drew a card and Madoka ended her turn. Max drew his card and said," I use Desperate Child Vorton's skill. I search for an 'Adopted Child Vorton,' and I call Gaia Warrior and Gaia Dragon Whisperer." Adopted Child Vorton took Desperate Child Vorton's place, Gaia Warrior took the spot to the left of him and Gaia Dragon Whisperer appeared behind Gaia Warrior. Misaki saw this and said," He's using the same combo he used during his fight against Aichi."

Kyoko asked," Which would be?"

Misaki answered," Gaia Dragon Whisperer's skill can only happen after boosting a unit whose attack hits. Basically, if an attack made by Gaia Warrior supported by Gaia Dragon Whisperer hits, Vorton would gain 2000 Power. Last time I saw Max use this, he had the Grade 2 unit Knight In-Training Vorton as his Vanguard."

Max then said," My Gaia Warrior attacks with support from Gaia Dragon Whisperer for a total of 12000."

Madoka looked at the six cards in her hand and said," No Guard." Gaia Warrior then leaped into the air and attacked Dark Cat with his sword. Madoka placed a Draw Trigger, Victory Maker, from the top of her deck into the Damage Zone, giving the Power to Dark Cat, Vorton's Power then increased to 11000 because of Gaia Dragon Whisperer's skill. Max then had Vorton attack, which Madoka allowed to get through as well. Max's Drive Check revealed a Gaia Spearsman, a Critical Trigger, Max gave the power and Critical to Vorton. Madoka's Damage Check revealed a Dream Eater, a Draw Trigger, and a Dark Cat. Madoka gave the power to Dark Cat and drew a card, Max then ended his turn and Madoka began her turn. She looked at the nine cards in her hand, thinking, _Perfect. _She said," I ride Sword Dancer Angel and call Security Guardian and Weather Girl, Milk." Sword Dancer Angel took Dark Cat's place, Security Guardian filled the spot in front of Lozenge Magus and Weather Girl, Milk appeared behind Sword Dancer Angel._  
_

**Sword Dancer Angel: Power; 8000, Shield; 5000, Grade 2/Intercept. Auto effect (VG)/(RG): When you draw a card, this unit gains +1000 Power until the end of that turn.**

**Security Guardian: Power; 8000, Shield; 5000, Grade 2/Intercept. Auto effect: When this unit intercepts, if you have an "Oracle Think Tank" vanguard, this unit gains +5000 Shied until the end of that turn.**

**Weather Girl, Milk: Power; 6000, Shield; 5000, Grade 1/Boost. Auto effect (RC): When this unit boosts an "Oracle Think Tank" vanguard, if the number of cards in your hand is four or more, the boosted unit gets +4000 Power until end of that battle.**

Madoka then said," I now send an attack to your Vanguard from Security Guardian supported by Lozenge Magus."

Max stared at his hand and said," No Guard." The attack got through and Max sent a brown version of Raye's "Mars Archer," except this one was conveniently named "Prince's Archer," a Draw Trigger. Max gave the power to his Vanguard, raising Vorton's Power to 16000, and drew a card. Madoka then said," Now I attack with Sword Dancer Angel supported by Weather Girl, Milk."

Max thought,_ Even if I Guard this, she could get a Draw Trigger, giving Sword Dancer Angel +1000 Power boost and Milk's skill gives her a +4000 Power boost, which would be a total of 10000, making the total Power 18000. Only one card could save me._ He then took two cards from his hand and said," I Perfect Guard with Prince's Mega Shielder. I discard a Gaia Warrior from my hand to activate it." He then placed a card showing a knight in brown heavy armor with a large diamond shield. The unit then appeared between Sword Dancing Angel and Vorton, who made a goofy face from behind Prince's Mega Shielder. Madoka's Drive Check revealed an Oracle Guardian, Gemini, not a Trigger, and then ended her turn, needing to put Lozenge Magus back into her Deck because of her skill, and Max drew his card and said," I ride Knight In-Training Vorton and call Gaia Spearsman and Gaia Guard." Knight In-Training Vorton took Adopted Vorton's place, a brown knight with a shield about the size of his body took the empty spot to the right of Vorton, and Gaia Spearsman appeared behind Gaia Guard.

**Gaia Guard: Power; 10000, Shield; 5000, Grade 2/Intercept. Auto effect (RC): ****When this unit intercepts, if you have an "Prince's Army" Vanguard, this unit gains +5000 Shield until the end of that turn.**

Max then sent an attack from Gaia Warrior supported by Gaia Dragon Whisperer. Madoka took a look at her hand and said," I won't be Guarding this." Gaia Warrior then jumped and slashed his sword at Madoka's Vanguard. Madoka sent a unit called Oracle Guardian Wiseman, non Trigger, to the Damage Zone and Vorton's Power boosted to 12000. Max then said," Now I attack your Vanguard with Vorton." Madoka then took a card from her hand and said," Not so fast, I Guard with Oracle Guardian Nike, so even if you do get a Trigger, it won't help." Nike appeared between Vorton and Sword Dancer Angel. Max checked his Drive Trigger and said," It was smart to use such a powerful Shield, but my Gaia Dragon Whisperer helps alot." He revealed the Stand Trigger and said," I give the Power to Gaia Guard and Gaia Warrior will Stand back up." Gaia Warrior got back into fighting position and Gaia Guard's Power became 15000. Max then sent an attack from Gaia Warrior to Madoka's Vanguard, Madoka allowed the attack and sent a Sword Dancing Angel to the Damage Zone. Max then attacked her Vanguard with Gaia Guard supported by Gaia Spearsman for a total of 21000. Madoka quickly took a card from her hand and said," I Guard with Victory Maker and Security Guardian Intercepts, for a total Shield of 15000." The two units got between Gaia Guard and Sword Dancing Angel and Max then ended his turn.

A/N: Hopefully, you guys are keeping track of the number of cards in the hand and Damage for Madoka and Max, because it is hard.

Madoka drew her card and said," There's a reason why I kept my Damage count at four. I ride, Goddess of Flower Divination, Sakuya." Sword Dancing Angel disappeared and Sayuka took her place.

**Goddess of Flower Divination, Sakuya: Power; 10000, Grade 3/Twin Drive! Continuous effect (VC): During your turn, if the number of cards in your hand is four or more, this unit gets [Power]+4000.**

**Auto effect: When this unit is placed on (VC), return all of your "Oracle Think Tank" Rear Guards to your hand.**

Madoka then said," When Sakuya is placed on the Vanguard Circle, all of my Rear Guard units are sent to my hand." Weather Girl, Milk was then returned to Madoka's hand. Madoka then said," I now call Oracle Guardian Apollon to the field, and also, as long as my hand has four or more cards, Sakuya gains +4000 Power." Apollon appeared to the right of Sakuya.

**Oracle Guardian, Apollon: Power; 10000, Grade 3/Twin Drive!** **Auto effect (VC): Counter Blast (2); when this unit's attack hits, you may pay the cost. If you do, draw two cards, choose a card from your hand, return it to your deck, and shuffle your deck.**

**Auto effect (RC): Counter Blast (2); when this unit's attack hits, you may pay the cost. If you do, draw a card.**

Madoka then sent an attack from Sakuya, Max didn't Guard the attack, Madoka's Twin Drive revealed a Battle Sister, Maple and a Oracle Guardian Nike, giving the Power to Apollon and the Critical to Sakuya. Max sent a brown wolf called Ground Wolf, a non Trigger, and a strange man in a brown and purple kimono mixing chemicals, Prince's Poison Mixer, another non Trigger, was sent to the Damage Zone. Madoka then sent an attack from Apollon, Max didn't Guard the attack and Madoka then said," I activate Apollon's Counter Blast. This can only be activated once I land an attack." She then flipped two cards in her Damage Zone upside down and drew a card, she then ended her turn. Max drew his card and said," The young boy's dream became reality, I ride Prince's Knight Vorton. I activate his skill." Prince's Knight Vorton appeared on the Vanguard Circle and then Max placed the top two cards of his deck; a Ground Wolf and a Prince's Archer. Max then Superior called the top card of his Deck, which was a Ground Wolf, to the space behind Vorton.

**Ground Wolf: Power; 9000, Shield; 5000, Grade 1/Boost. Auto effect (RG): Counter Blast (2); When this unit boosts a Vanguard in an attack, you may pay the cost to decrease the Power of the target by 4000.**

Max then sent an attack from Gaia Warrior supported by Gaia Dragon Whisperer, Madoka took a card from her hand and said," I Guard with Weather Girl, Milk." The attack was stopped and Max had Vorton attack with support from Ground Wolf, Max then said," Judging by how you're playing, you either have cards in your hand that you have to keep, or you don't have any you can use."

Madoka then said," You got one of those right, won't tell you which though." She allowed the attack to go through. Max's Twin Drive revealed a Gaia Warrior and a Gaia Servant, his Vanguard kept the Critical and Max gave the Power to Gaia Guard, Vorton then leaped into the air, and slashed Sakuya. Madoka sent a Lozenge Magus, a Heal Trigger, and a Security Guardian. Max then sent Gaia Guard supported by Gaia Spearsman to attack her Vanguard. Madoka took a card from her hand and allowed the attack get through, her Damage Check revealed a Lozenge Magus. Madoka was relieved to see the Trigger and then Max ended his turn, and Madoka started her's. She called a Meteor Break Wizard and a Victory Maker. Meteor Break Wizard took the empty spot to the left of Sakuya and Victory Maker appeared behind Sakuya.

**Meteor Break Wizard: Power; 10000, Grade 3/Twin Drive! Auto effect (VC/RC): Counter Blast (1); when this unit attacks, you may pay the cost to give this unit +3000 Power until end of that battle.**

**Victory Maker: Power; 5000, Shield; 5000, Grade 0/Boost.**

Madoka then attacked Vorton with Meteor Break Wizard, using the Counter Blast, and Max quickly Guarded with a Gaia Spearsman. Madoka then attacked with Sakuya supported by Victory Maker, which Max Guarded with a Gaia Servant and Intercepted with Gaia Guard. Sakuya's Twin Drive only gave Madoka a Dark Cat and a Gemini, she then attacked with Apollon, which Max Guarded with another Gaia Servant. Madoka then ended her turn and Max drew his card, he then said," If I didn't Guard those attacks, I might have lost, but I didn't. Now, time for you to face my ace. Ride, Sailor of Gaia!" A Gaia Bracelet appeared on Vorton's right wrist and then a light covered Max's field. When it disappeared, Sailor Gaia was in the Vanguard Circle.

**Sailor of Gaia: Power; 11000, Grade 3/Twin Drive! Continuous effect (VC): Limit Break 4; for every unit in the Soul that has**** 'Vorton' in its name, this unit gains +5000 Power.**

Max said," I'm surprised that you got this far. Usually people would've lost by now."

Madoka replied," I'm surprised you got this far also. However, you will lose."

Max then said," I highly doubt that. I attack with Gaia Warrior supported by Gaia Dragon Whisperer."

Madoka then took a card from her hand and said," I Guard with Dream Eater."

Max replied," This ended the moment I rode my Sailor of Gaia. I activate his Limit Break! He gains a +5000 Power for every unit within the Soul that has 'Vorton' in its name! I'll even count them; Desperate Child Vorton, Adopted Child Vorton, Knight In-Training Vorton and Prince's Knight Vorton. So that means Sailor of Gaia gains a +20000 Power! Add that to the Power from the support of Ground Wolf and you get 40000!" Max then sent an attack by Sailor of Gaia supported by Ground Wolf towards Sakuya, Max added," Also, I activate Ground Wolf's Counter Blast! Sakuya loses 4000 Power! And don't forget about the fact Sakuya loses that +4000 Power since your hand is down to three!" Sailor of Gaia then sent a diamond created by his staff towards Sakuya. Madoka had no choice but to take the attack, Sailor of Gaia's Twin Drive revealed a Prince's Poison Mixer and a Gaia Guard, but it doesn't matter because Madoka didn't get a Heal Trigger. The units disappeared and after Max and Madoka finished cleaning up their cards, Max asked," Madoka, since when did you start to play Cardfight?"

Madoka answered," Since my fight against Raye today. Rika and I were on our way to the arcade when we passed Card Capital. We decided to go in and I got my deck, not long after, Raye came in and we decided to have a Cardfight."

Max then told Raye," We need to talk with the other Sailor Scouts." Raye asked why and then Max told her," Because last night, something happened to my Gaia Bracelet. Basically, when I went to sleep, to was the way it normally is, but this morning, it was this." He then took off the gauntlet and it became visible to everyone. Raye asked him if she could look at it, but as it got in her hands, Raye felt as if there was a ten pound weight in her hands, she asked," How are you able to wear this without crushing your hand?" Max then took the gauntlet back and then a familiar voice said," It may have changed because of the enemy." The group looked to see Kyubey walk from behind the counter. Madoka asked him," How did you get in here? The only entrance is the front door."

Kyubey answered," The front door is the only _human_ way in. I used the cat door." He then leaped onto the counter and continued," Sensing that the Negaverse joined with the Witches, the Gaia Bracelet must have figured that the only way Max could help out more is by making itself upgrade to a more powerful form. Also, Sayaka and Kyoko found an unknown Witch's Labyrinth. Raye, Madoka, Rika, Max, you know what to do." Madoka and Rika took out their Soul Gems and transformed into their Magical Girl forms while Max put the gauntlet on, it staying visible, and exclaimed," Gaia Gauntlet Power!" The gauntlet changed into a full arm piece, the rest of his outfit became the same as they would and his staff appeared strapped on his back.

A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed that new transformation phrase. Also, I thought about it, and if the fact the Magical Girls would need to use a chant if they wanted to use the full power of their spells reminds you of Kidō from Bleach, didn't mean to have that similarity. Like other shows and info I didn't created, I don't own them, just a mini disclaimer.

Raye said," I think it'd be best if I went as Sailor Mars, that way I can fight Malachite, maybe even go two against one if Max doesn't need to go against a Digimon." She then took out her transformation pen and exclaimed," Mars Crystal Power!" She then changed to Sailor Mars and Kyubey hopped onto Rika's shoulder and the group ran out the door. Afterwards, Reid asked Misaki," You think he'll be alright?"

Misaki answered," Of course. Why would you ask that?"

Reid replied," Because this would be the first time using the Gaia Gauntlet. I'm worried that something might happen." He then thought,_ Please stay safe Max._

* * *

Kyoko, Sayaka and Mami, who recently arrived, were waiting already transformed for the others. Sailor Mars, Sailor Gaia, Rika, Madoka, Sayaka and Kyubey then arrived. Max saw the entrance to the Labyrinth, which was also a larger version of the Witch's Kiss; a blue simple pentagram with a rag doll's outline in the center. Max then asked Kyoko," Has the Witch taken anyone yet?"

Kyoko answered," No, at least not yet. We'd better beat it quickly though." The group then rushed towards the entrance and then they soon ended up in a corridor full of white stuff. Rika checked and said," It's stuffing. Toy stuffing." The group then started walking, but after only four steps, the group fell through the floor.

* * *

Rika woke up finding herself and the others, who were already awake, in some sort of cell. However, what really surprised her was the rag doll without its left arm standing in front of the cell, facing away from them. Max then told her," Don't worry, this Witch's Familiar won't harm us."

Rika asked," What's a Familiar?"

Mami answered," They're a type of lesser monsters made from the essence of Witches. Each have a specific duty, this kind works as both the guards and fighters."

Rika then asked," Why don't we defeat it and then escape to the Witch?"

Raye replied," Because there's always a chance it could send an S.O.S signal. I got an idea though." She then said, loud enough for the Familiar to hear her," I'm starting to get thirsty, can ya be a doll and get some please. No pun intended of course."

The creature turned its head and said," Uhh, fine. However, if you want to escape, you only needed to ask." It then took its left hand and took off its head, which surprised Max, making him jump into Rika's arms, which made Rika say," You have ten seconds to get out. Nine. Eight." Max quickly got off and then the familiar unzipped a zipper in the front, revealing a person. Rika and Max quickly recognized her and said in unison," Heather?!"

The almond brown haired girl replied," The one and only." She was wearing an almond brown, sleeveless, shortened Japanese kimono that had a black dragon on the back and cherry blossoms decorating the front and had a golden bracelet with a brown gem in the center, she then said," Surprised aren't ya?"

A/N: Well, I don't know about you, but I'm certainly surprised :P, anyway, hope this chapter was good. This is kind of a part one of two situation.


	7. Battle in the Plush World

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, or Digimon

A/N: Hey guys, just a quick recap of what happened so far. First, the Gaia Bracelet turned into some sort of gauntlet, then when Max and Reid went to Card Capital, Max ended up Cardfighting Madoka, beating her by bringing out his ace, Sailor of Gaia. Afterwards, he, Rika, Madoka, and Raye met up with Mami, Sayaka and Kyoko at the entrance to the Witch's Labyrinth. However, not long after arriving the first corridor, they end up in some sort of jail cell. In an attempt to get the guard away long enough for them to escape, their guard reveals that what they've been seeing was a costume, being worn by Rika's friend Heather. Now we learned what's going on. Also, considering the facts of these recaps being a cool way of not just me, but also for people whose memories might not be all that great to remember what happens, I'll start doing them from now on.

Chapter 7

Battle in the Plush World

Heather were looking at the confused faces of the two Sailor Scouts and the five Magical Girls and asked," You must be wondering how I'm here? Kyubey, if you can?"

Kyubey answered," Of course. You see, I came to Heather one day and after telling her how she has the potential of being a Magical Girl and what the job includes, she had no second thoughts about what she wanted as her wish."

Rika asked," Which was?"

Heather answered," I actually didn't know what to wish, until I asked for the ability to help lonesome animals that don't have a place to go to, the only problem was that I decided to start with cats, something I'm allergic to, my wish cured me of the allergen. I chose that as my wish because I wanted to be like my grandmother, who cared for animals, she even tried to create a shelter where all kinds of pets could use as a home." She then held and looked at the locket that was given to her. Max then said," You wished to continue your grandmother's dream. That's certainly is selflessness and being in the same school as you helps me believe that you made the right decision. Now, let's head out!" The group ran through the hall that the jail cells were in and on their way, Kyoko asked Heather," Heather, what sort of weapon do you use? Usually we would have seen it."

Heather answered," You'll see, soon at that." They stopped when they saw about a dozen creatures; half were like the one Heather was pretending to be and the other half were spider-like Digimon. Rika saw the Digimon and said," I hate Dokugumon."

**Dokugumon:**

**Level: Champion**

**Type: Insect**

**Attribute: Virus**

**Attacks:**

**Poison Cobweb: Fires a poisonous blast from its mouth.**

Rika, Max and Raye then held out their D-Arks, called out their Digimon and took out their Digivolution cards. Max, Rika and Raye then activated the Digi-Modify," Digi-Modify! Digivolution Activate!"

" Dramon Digivolve to... Meteordramon!"

" Renamon Digivolve to... Kyubimon!"

" Coronamon Digivolve to... Firamon!"

A/N: Hey guys, unless I mentioned Kyubimon before in a previous story, I'm going to mention her info.

Kyubimon resembled a nine-tailed fox with a white mane and mystical blue flames flaring around her paws and tail tips.

**Kyubimon:**

**Level: Champion**

**Type: Mythical Animal**

**Attribute: Data**

**Attacks:**

**Fox Tail Inferno: The blue flames on Kyubimon's tails become brighter, and ghostly faces similar to that of DemiMeramon's appear on them. The faces then become small fireballs which Kyubimon launches at her opponents to destroy them in an explosion of energy as well as trap them in a cage of blue flames which singes them.**

**Dragon Wheel: Kyubimon starts to spin very fast, which causes the flames on her body to erupt into a fiery inferno. This turns her body into a ball of swirling blue fire. When in this state, Kyubimon summons a mystical dragon, which emerges from her body to destroy her enemies.**

**Firamon:**

**Level: Champion**

**Type: Beast**

**Attribute: Vaccine**

**Attacks:**

**Flame Dive: Charges from the sky with its body enveloped in flames.**

**Fira Claw: Slices an opponent to pieces with its powerful, flaming front legs.**

**Fira Bomb: Focuses power into its forehead and unleashes a flaming bomb.**

Before the battle started, Max pointed out," Idea, either we should get into a bigger hall, or our Digimon get smaller." He said that because Meteordramon's wingspan is almost the same width as the hall. Meteordramon then said," Don't worry, we can beat them quickly. Flame Meteor!" Kyubimon and Firamon decided to help out also and used their attacks. Kyubimon used her 'Fox Tail Inferno' and Firamon used his 'Flame Dive', it wasn't until the attacks started landing Madoka realized they were in trouble, she said," Guys, I just remembered we're in a room full of flammable materials." The six Digimon and six Familiars were defeated, but then orange flames appeared in front of them. In order for them to remain safe, Meteordramon, Kyubimon and Firamon Reverted back to Rookie and went into their partner's D-Arks. Max then told the others to stand back. He then walked up close to the flames, he then used his daemonic powers to gather them all into a sphere, and he then was able to make the sphere into the size of a golf ball. Max then did something none of the others expected.

A/N: I'm sure some of you probably figured it out.

Max took the small sphere, placed it in his mouth and swallowed. He saw the others and asked," What? It happens to be a good source of energy." He then continued walking. The others then followed him and on the way, Rika had to explain to Heather what just happened, soon, the group found themselves in front a large wooden door. Heather stepped forward and said," I got this. Watch and learn. Dragon of nature floats gracefully in the wind. Bloom, Cherry Dragon!" A countless amount of cherry blossoms came from her dress and the dragon on her back turned to cherry blossoms as well and joined the others. The group of cherry blossoms then formed a large dragon that rammed the door. The door was destroyed and the group then rushed in to find the Witch; a large tattered rag doll that was dressed like a queen. Heather sent her Cherry Blossom Dragon at the Witch, who knocked it away with her right hand. However, the separated petals then launched themselves at the Witch. But they were then blocked by some sort of dark shield, the petals then returned to Heather. Malachite appeared on the Witch's right shoulder and said," Hello Sailor Scouts and Magical Girls. I hope you've been enjoying yourselves."

Max replied," Yea right. I hope you didn't enjoy this." He then leaped at Malachite, ready to hit him with the Gaia Gauntlet, which then had a mixture of the fire Max consumed before and stones covering it. Malachite quickly created a blade of energy and blocked the attack, saying," Queen Beryl already sensed this new weapon's energy. How else do you think this Witch was created? She, with the help of Octavia, found Magical Girls from the past when their Soul Gems were purified before they became fully tainted. We then tainted them, forcing them to become Witches, and kept them living so we came train them to fight against you. Good try trying to beat me, in fact, if I didn't block this attack and it hit, major damage would've been done." Max then landed on the ground and soon his Gaia Gauntlet said," Sailor Gaia Blaster modalità di ricarica 5%."

Raye asked," What is that? It sounds Italian."

Max replied," It is, if you want it making sense, it means Sailor Gaia Blaster Mode charging 5%."

A/N: For those who don't remember, Max's mother was Italian and his father was Japanese, so Max should know, or learned Italian.

Malachite knew he was in trouble, he thought, _Queen Beryl was right. I'll have to destroy the kid before the gauntlet full charges._ He then rushed at Max with his energy blade, Raye quickly shot it out of his hand with her 'Mars Flame Sniper,' injuring Malachite's hand in the process. She then said," You're not going to hurt Max while I'm around."

Rika then said," Same here, Max did so much for me, keeping him safe is the only way I could repay him. Especially on the day he stood between bullets and me, not to mention he helped me unlock a power I didn't even know I had. So Malachite, until Max is ready, Raye and I will try our hardest to destroy you." The two of them then launched arrows at Malachite, who quickly dodged them, but then two more came at him. Malachite kept dodging arrows, soon Max's Gaia Gauntlet said," Sailor Gaia Blaster modalità di ricarica 10%." While this was happening, Madoka, Sayaka, Kyoko, Mami and Heather were fighting the Witch, whose name was Ningyō.

A/N: Ningyō translates to Doll. Sounds appropriate, right?

Madoka restrained the Witch's arms with vines while Sayaka used the Ocarina that her mother gave her to freeze the water within the air around the Witch's legs to restrain them. Mami, Kyoko and Heather then fired their attacks.

" Light that shines down on all evil and casts away shadows. Shine! Light Magic Sphere Blast!"

" Fire that leave only ashes! Incinerate! Fire Gigablast!"

" Dragon of nature floats gracefully in the wind. Bloom, Cherry Dragon!" The three attacks then merged together and even though she tried to block it by mentally controlling the stuffing that the room was made of, the attacks still got through and hit the Witch square in the chest, destroying her. Once the Witch disappeared, Max's Gaia Gauntlet said," Sailor Gaia Blaster modalità di ricarica 99%." Everyone heard that and then a light filled the room.

A/N: Hey guys, that's it for this chapter, I know how I said that this was the second out of a two part thing, but I decided to make it into a three parter instead. So, let's see what happens.


	8. Sailor Gaia Blaster Mode and a New Form

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, Digimon, or any shows mentioned for that matter.

A/N: Recap will be in **bold** and before title.

**Max, as Sailor Gaia, along with Rika, Madoka, Sayaka, Mami, Raye, as Sailor Mars, and Kyubey, went to check out an unknown Labyrinth and not long after entering, the group fell into a jail cell. The guard that was watching them turned out to be Rika's friend and schoolmate, Heather, in disguise. After taking off the costume of the guard, and already in her Magical Girl form, the group along with Heather went to fight against the Witch and Malachite if the commander of the Negaverse was there, which he was. In a failed attempt to either defeat Malachite or at least cause major damage, the Gaia Gauntlet, an item created from the Gaia Bracelet which changed while Max was sleeping, mentioned a Blaster Mode of Sailor Gaia and started charging. While Rika and Raye distracted Malachite, Madoka and Sayaka restrained the Witch while Mami, Kyoko and Heather destroyed the Witch. Now, the charge is complete and a light filled the room.**

Chapter 8

Sailor Gaia Blaster Mode

The light faded away and Sailor Gaia was the same except for the metal chest plate, an object that resembled the scouter that Vegeta from Dragon Ball uses, and a large silver gun-like object in Max's left hand that had a dial separated into four parts; all having one kanji written in black, one had fire, one had water, one had earth and one had air. The dial was currently set to earth and the gun then turned a yellow color, Max then said," Sailor Gaia, Blaster Mode, Engaged." He then aimed the gun at Malachite and pulled the trigger while saying," Terra Laser Crash!" A yellow laser was fired from the gun and hit Malachite in the shoulder. While he was falling to the ground, Max set the gun to air and fired it," Gale Force Trust!" A burst of air then hit Malachite, causing him to hit the wall, Max then was able to rush at Malachite so fast that no one saw him. He then set the gun to water and fired," Tsunami Deep Blast!" Max then fired a constant blast of water into Malachite's face, causing him to quickly lose breath. After the attack stopped, Max set the dial to fire and shot the attack," Solar Flame Nova!" A large sphere of fire was then sent at Malachite, causing him to be destroyed.

A/N: I know, a little crazy multiple attacks, but remember, this is the first time Max went Blaster Mode. Also, I know that I made Max basically learn Shunpo, or Flash Step, but I thought that since he already has the amount of strength you know of, regeneration, and currently unable to die because of his daemonic energy surpassing him and healing his injuries. Anyway, back to the story.

Max landed on the ground, leaving everyone speechless. Everyone went up to Max, who asked," What just happened?"

Raye then grabbed him by the shoulders and said while shaking him," You just defeated Malachite! That's what!" The group were enjoying their victory, but then they realized that they were still in the Witch's Labyrinth, they wondered about this until Madoka decided to retrieve the Grief Seed that the Witch dropped. Before she could even get near it, a shadow came out of the Grief Seed and formed into a crimson bipedal robot dragon. It then said," I'm Chaosdramon, and I'm here to destroy you."

**Chaosdramon:**

**Level: Mega**

**Type: Machine**

**Attribute: Virus**

**Attacks:**

**Hyper ∞ Cannon: Fires a super dreadnought-class energy wave from its two artillery cannons.**

**Destroyed Harken: Shoots an organic missile from its right hand, which injects a virus on the victim, making them melt.**

**Chaos Crusher**

Heather then asked Rika," Isn't that thing a Digimon?"

Rika answered," Yes. How do you know about Digimon?"

Heather told her," Remember, everyone in our class saw you and the others fight the D-Reaper. Ever since that day, I devoted myself not only to being a great Magical Girl, but also to learn everything I can about Digimon."

Max then asked her," How much do you know about this guy?"

Heather then said," I, have no idea." The rest of the group were surprised at her response. Max then took out his D-Ark and said," This room is only big enough for Galaticmon." Max was going to change back to his normal form to Biomerge to Galaticmon, however, he only changed back to regular Sailor Gaia. Even Max was confused and said," That's odd. I wanted to change back to my normal human form, not my normal Sailor form." Suddenly, Max's D-Ark started beeping and when Max saw its screen, it read _Plasma Biomerge_. Max knew what it meant, called out Matrix and Dramon. He then used his telepathic connection with Matrix and was able to connect with Dramon also to tell them, _Guys, you're gonna need to give all your energy to do this Biomerge._

Matrix replied,_Don't we always?_

Dramon then said, _I know I do, don't know 'bout you two though._

Max then told them,_Alright guys let's do it._ The three of them then leaped into the air and exclaimed in unison," Plasma Biomerge Activate!"

" Dramon, Matrix, Sailor Gaia Plasma Biomerge to... Scoutmon!"

A/N: They're talking like how Digimon DNA Digivolve. That's if you've seen the season of Digimon that had Davis and the others. If you haven't, where have you been? :P

Scoutmon was a humanoid robot-like Digimon about the same height of Chaosdramon and had a Stetson hat on his head, a Colt revolver strapped on each side of his belt, and the Gaia symbol as a badge.

**Scoutmon:**

**Level: Plasma**

**Type: Android**

**Attribute: Vaccine**

**Attacks:**

**Colt Shot: Scoutmon takes out both of his Colts and fires a single bullet from each at the same time, the bullets surrounded by cosmic energy.**

Max saw what he became and said," Well, this certainly is new." He then took out his revolvers and fired his 'Colt Shot' attack. Chaosdramon countered with his 'Hyper ∞ Cannon', the two attacks collided, causing a large explosion in the room.

* * *

Rika woke up to see Max laying on her, unconscious and had a small cut on his left cheek. Rika got up and got Max to wake up as well. The group was still in the room where they were fighting the Witch and the recently emerged Chaosdramon, who was standing on the opposite side of the room. His mouth was wide open, seeing the wound in his chest, he then asked," H-how can a mere human defeat me?"

Max then got up and replied," You forgot about the second bullet that's how. Your attack only blocked enough force of one of them. However, I didn't expect the explosion."

Chaosdramon then said," Be warned, there are more Digimon like me coming." He then disappeared in multiple lights of data and the scene changed back to where the entrance of the Labyrinth was. Kyubey then said," I'll investigate into how the Negaverse was able to inject Digimon into Grief Seeds, that would explain what just happened."

Raye then said," Me, Max and the other Sailor Scouts will need to get ready for the final fight against Queen Beryl in the meantime. Right Max?"

Max nodded and said," Yes, and when we face against enemies in the future, we know that we'll need to give it our all." He then looked at the sun and thought,_ Beryl, the battle will show you my power, however, that will be when you'll be destroyed._


End file.
